


Brassiere

by candiedstrawberries (orphan_account)



Series: GIRL7 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clothed Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Naked Cuddling, The entire thing is fuckin smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/candiedstrawberries
Summary: “Why didn’t you wear a bra to school today?”“No reason,”In which Youngja gets Yien hot, and it’s just what she wanted.





	Brassiere

**Author's Note:**

> Mark: Yien
> 
> Youngjae: Youngja
> 
> Reposted on this pseud lol

“Why didn’t you wear a bra to school today?” Yien growled ripping open Youngja’s shirt revealing her tan chest. Youngja squeaked needily when Yien lifted her skirt up and pulling her legs into a bent position on her back. Yien was practically drooling at the sight of Youngja’s wet patch in her undies, and her hooded eyes peering over at Yien.

 

“No reason,” Youngja smirked. _She was teasing me the whole day_ , Yien thought angrily.

 

Yien was completely dressed, only her skirt riding up on her for her undies to be displayed, her clothed chest pressing on Youngja’s abdomen. Both the girls were sweaty from the sweltering heat of their arousal, both ignoring everything around them and felt tensed. She teased the area around Youngja’s panties where the female was dripping wet by gliding her fingertip right next to the soft lace fabric of Youngja’s panties. Her arms behind her head in anticipation of whatever Yien will do next to make her scream.

 

Yien let one hand off of Youngja’s inner thigh and led the slender finger up to the younger’s mouth to suck. Youngja took it in her large mouth and ran her soft tongue along the base of her finger to the blunt nail where it was covered in purple nail polish. Youngja salivated seeing Yien’s perfect face as she drooled all over Yien’s finger as she giggles, “That should be enough...” The finger that was already down there pulled Youngja’s ruined panties off at the slowest speed making the other whine.

 

“Unnie, s-stop teas-” Youngja’s sudden moan interrupted herself as Yien slowly inserts her index finger into Youngja stopping at the knuckle, the panties made it onto the floor. Yien leaned up to Youngja where her face was parallel to her girlfriend’s, Youngja’s tiny whines crescendoing when Yien added her middle finger to the mix. Her fingers went deep in to where her knuckles almost disappeared then out where her blunt fingernails just touched Youngja’s rim. The younger’s body rocked with Yien’s finger movements, desperately pushing herself down on the digits.

 

Yien bit her lip hard almost drawing blood while she felt Youngja’s walls close around her fingers. Youngja’s face was a bright red, her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth, and her hooded eyes made her hotter than ever. Youngja heard Yien’s quiet coaxes to ‘hang in there baby’ while the latter went harder, and Yien knew her lover couldn’t hold out much longer. Loud whimpering and groaning was the only thing heard in the silence of the apartment other than the squelching of Yien’s fingers.

 

Youngja’s high approached fast when Yien added her ring finger and thumb to pleasure her clit in a circular motion. The junior’s nails dug into Yien’s nape making visible, red, nail marks. The three fingers hit her g-spot continuously, then the girl saw stars.

 

Youngja’s body twitch when she came right on Yien’s calloused palm.

 

Yien’s fingers slid out slowly, gasps coming from the girl under her as she felt herself become empty. Once they were out of Youngja completely, she pulled Yien on top of her so she was still between her legs. Youngja was covered in sweat from her white shirt to her blue skirt, the clothing stuck to her. “Hun can you do me a favor and strip me, my clothing is awfully tight and sticky,” Youngja pulled her shirt off her shoulder showing a tattoo of hers.

 

Yien giggled, “You’re such a tease baby.” Youngja pulled Yien so the tips of their noses were touching and their eyes level, then she nuzzled the other’s nose her eyes squinting. The senior smiled while quickly unbuttoning Youngja’s shirt and slipping it off, of her shoulders seeing her glisten from the sweat. Yien stripped herself of her dress shirt and Youngja and her’s skirts, Yien only in her underwear and Youngja fully nude.

 

“I’m all sweaty unnie,” Youngja chuckled at Yien when Yien dove into the crook of Youngja’s neck starting to playfully lick her.

 

“I’m still kind of mad that you didn’t wear a bra, you have the right to, but to tease me?” Yien squinted at her sly girlfriend.

 

“It was worth the stares,” Youngja yelped, earning a light punch from Yien.

 

Suddenly Youngja was picked up bridal style by Yien’s cold hands, sending tingles throughout her back and legs.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
